¿Esto compensa el enojo, hermano?
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Las consecuencias de una inocente travesura, pueden ser la base de un castigo ejemplar. Thor / Loki


**Notas: **Saludos de nueva cuenta…Aquí su más humilde servidora, trayéndoles una creación más del roleo Thorki, con **Centaruro Zafiro** ^^…Esta ocasión, no daré tanto detalle en los comentarios…Solo les diré que pasen y lean, bajo su propio riesgo -w-…Ahm, de hecho si hay una cosa más jeje…Sé que ya lo comenté en el primer fic salido del roleo, pero quisiera reiterar que estas creaciones no son solo obra mía, sino también de **Centauro Zafiro**…Por lo que el crédito no lo merezco únicamente yo…Ambas hemos puesto mucho de nuestra parte, ella escribiendo las partes de Thor, y su servidora las de Loki…Bien, pues ahora sí, no los detengo más…Disfruten -w-…

**Advertencias: **No hay incesto, puesto que aquí retomamos el hecho de que ambos saben que no son hermanos…

Se recomienda que todo aquel que sufra de males relacionados con el corazón, o problemas de coagulación, así como ovarios sensibles o resentidos por alguna previa _pérdida_ de los mismos, se abstenga de leerte este fic…Ya que contiene material extremadamente explícito, que podría ser dañino para su salud…Bajo estas recomendaciones, no nos hacemos responsables por los efectos secundarios que el material expuesto provoque en el individuo…Gracias…

Pensamientos y/o referencias, en cursiva…

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics...

**¿Esto compensa el enojo, hermano?**

-¿Quieres decirme que demonios significa esto?

-Oh vamos, no te exaltes... te puedes enfermar

-No quieras hacerte el gracioso, Loki

Y como era de esperarse ahí estaba. Recibiendo un _sermón,_ por parte de Thor, por una simple e inocente cosa. Una broma que le había jugado, al usar su magia y hacer aparecer en el buró del cuarto del mayor, una fotografía bastante comprometedora. Donde podía percibirse a Loki, en una actitud demasiado _amistosa_ con Tony Stark.

El día estaba pésimo. Hacía un calor de los mil demonios y eso le fastidiaba. Por lo que el ojiverde, queriendo romper con la monotonía, se dispuso a maquinar alguna travesura con que poder distraerse. Meditó por varios minutos, recostado boca arriba, en su cama, con los brazos detrás de la nuca. Al poco tiempo, recordó que estando en Midgard, tratando de mostrarles su _poder real_ a los mortales, Thor y Stark no se llevaron muy bien en su primer encuentro. También recordó que el magnate _Hombre de Hojalata_, estaba empeñado en hacerle pagar su condena en la Tierra. Lo cual desató una discusión acalorada entre su no hermano y el castaño. Entonces, la mente se le iluminó con una idea maliciosa, y hasta cierto punto perversa. Motivo que le hizo sonreír de lado, cínicamente, para luego levantarse con decisión y dirigirse a la habitación de Thor. Había salido a un asunto en Midgard, para variar, y precisamente con Stark. Vaya que comenzaba a disfrutarlo, antes de poder ver el rostro furioso del rubio.

-¿Esto compensa el enojo, hermano?

Loki expresó con cara entre inocente y sugestiva, buscando el que Thor perdonara su _falta_.

-Si… en efecto, ha sido compensado...- expresó en actitud seria, cruzando los brazos

Después de que Thor se pusiera de mil colores, y le cuestionara molesto su desinhibida actitud con su compañero de armas, Loki se dispuso a _compensar_ aquel mal momento que le había hecho pasar. Por lo que volviendo a valerse de su habilidad mágica, transformó el panorama que mostraba la fotografía en la mano del ojiazul. Cambiando la escena sugerente con Stark, por una donde Thor se encontraba en medio de dos Loki. Siendo objeto de besos y mimos, por parte del par. Una pose digna de comprar el perdón del iracundo Dios del Trueno.

-Pero por si acaso, te vigilare con ojo de águila- sentenció mirándole con seriedad fingida, dejando el papel sobre el buró

-Con que vas a vigilarme muy bien, ¿eh?... ¿Me espiarás hasta en la ducha?- preguntó en pose provocativa, mirándole con ojos sugestivos

-¿Tu qué crees?- sonrió, devolviéndole el gesto

-Mhmhm… Vaya que serás una molestia- expresó en un tono grave y seductor, sin dejar de mirarle con intensidad

-¿En serio? Creí que sería útil para tallar tu espalda, por ejemplo- dijo con aire de grandeza

-Uhm... si, podrías ser de utilidad para eso...- miró al techo, entrecerrando la mirada y frunciendo los labios, a modo de meditación

Thor levantó una ceja, al ver la pose pensativa del ojiverde. Esperando que este siguiera hablando.

-¿Ibas a decir algo, Loki?

-Ahora que lo mencionas... ¿solo te ocuparás de mi espalda?- volvió a cuestionarle con tono perverso, dedicándole una mirada igual de insinuante, acompañada de una media sonrisa

El rubio aspiró profundo por el grado de provocación que Loki transmitía.

-No... Me asegurare de que quedes perfectamente limpio

-Hmhm... ¿En serio?... Eso suena muy... _gentil_, de tu parte...- dijo, al tiempo que intensifica la mirada sobre Thor

-Apuesto a que si

Le devolvió, mirándolo de la misma forma. Iniciándose así, una lucha entre miradas.

El ojiverde le sostenía el reto, al tiempo que iba acercándose lenta y cadenciosamente, hasta llegar a Thor. Posando con suavidad las manos sobre la parte superior del tórax. Comenzando a deslizarlas sobre el peto, de forma ascendente, hasta rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

-¿Y después del baño... me vigilarás también cuando duerma?- susurró siseante, clavando la mirada en aquellos labios rosados y carnosos

Thor tensó su cuello, por el contacto que Loki le provocaba. Lo hacía a propósito, por supuesto, pero eso le dio más curiosidad al Dios del Trueno.

-Uhmm... es muy probable- dijo posando sus manos en la cintura del pelinegro

Loki sonrió, al sentir las manos del rubio rodear su cintura. Al tiempo que se pegaba a su cuerpo, un poco más, y llevaba su rostro al oído izquierdo de Thor.

-¿Y qué es lo que harás entonces, cuando esté en la cama?... ¿Velarás mi sueño?...- susurró, dejando que su tibio aliento chocara contra la piel del ojiazul

-¿Eso te gustaría?

Preguntó, tratando de controlar un impulso bestial de arrancarle su sensualidad. Pero también no emitiendo sonidos que lo delataran, ante el aliento de Loki contra su oído

-Hm... Apuesto a que podrías hacer algo más _interesante_, que solo custodiar mis sueños...- al decir aquellas palabras cargadas de traviesa insinuación, dejó que sus labios rozaran de forma muy superficial, y sutil, la piel del oído

-Eso, me gustaría mucho más...

En ese instante, un segundo Loki apareció a la espalda de Thor. Abrazándole por la cintura y susurrándole al oído derecho.

El rubio percibió como una segunda silueta le tomaba desprevenido, erizando su piel. Loki y sus traviesas ideas le encantaban. El factor sorpresa más que todo. Más al sentir que ambas cabezas le soplaban en sus oídos, se estremeció, pero mantuvo su posición firme.

-Debo asumir entonces, que mi compañía sería más placentera, ¿cierto?- respondió, siguiendo aquel juego -Les recuerdo que es preciso un castigo, para que dejen de andar coqueteando por ahí sin mi autorización

-Ouh… El Poderoso Thor está celoso...- el Loki de en frente expresó, arrugando el rostro a modo de mohín

-¿Y cuál será nuestro castigo, querido hermano?- el segundo ojiverde acompañó, rozando el contorno del oído, al tiempo que pegaba su pecho lo más posible a la espalda ancha

Thor tensó sus hombros, mientras veía el cuadro tan sensual que el hechicero y la copia le insinuaban. Sonrió de lado, acercándose al Loki de enfrente, trayendo con él a la copia.

-Me temo que me llevara toda la noche aplacarlos

El Loki original le devolvió la sonrisa perversa, mientras que la copia se mordía el labio inferior.

-Hmhm... Y... ¿podrás con ambos?- expresó entre burlón e insinuante

-Nunca duden del Dios del Trueno- inquirió con orgullo, mirando tanto al original como al clon -Prueba de ello, es esto...

Súbitamente, Thor tomó al Loki original, cargándolo sobre su hombro, al tiempo que atraía a la copia para hacer lo mismo. Comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación con ambos hechiceros a cuestas.

-Oh, vaya que comienzo a creerlo- dijo entre risas, el ojiverde auténtico

-Pero aún no demuestras nada, en realidad- segundó la copia del hechicero

-Eso creen ahora

El ojiazul contestó altivo, al llegar frente a la puerta. Dilema, está cerrada... ¡Ah, qué importa! Dio una certera patada para abrirla, y al pasar, la cerró del mismo modo. Se dirigió entonces al lecho, y colocó lo más sutil que pudo a ambos Loki. Después de eso, regresó a comprobar que hubiera candado en la puerta.

-Vayan poniéndose cómodos, ¿quieren?-les dirigió una mirada pícara

Ambos hechiceros sonrieron con malicia, para luego, mirarse de una forma cómplice, al tiempo que se arrodillaban sobre la cama. Con el Loki original detrás de la copia, abrazándole por la espalda, en espera de que Thor regresara al lecho.

El rubio terminó de asegurar y atrancar la puerta de la única forma que sabe. O sea, con lanzas y un madero gigante. Giró sobre sus talones, complacido del cuadro que sus ojos apreciaban. Se acercó, entonces, a una distancia prudente, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ay, hermanito... ¿qué hare contigo?- dijo sarcásticamente -Creo que debo asegurarme que no tengas marcas en alguna parte de tu cuerpo- inquirió con malicia -...Desnúdense, ambos

Ante la petición, los dos hechiceros sonrieron con perversidad. Poco después, el Loki original comenzó a desabrochar el atuendo de su copia. Bajando lentamente desde el cuello, en tanto que le dedicaba una mirada lasciva al rubio, al igual que hacia su copia.

El mayor decidió sentarse a contemplar la sensual escena que le brindaban ambos Loki. Pasando sus dedos por sobre sus labios, apeteciendo ver lo que sucedería.

Lentamente, Loki fue dejando al descubierto el pecho de su copia, al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al oído de este, susurrándole algo que le hizo sonreír con diversión y malicia. Acto seguido, la copia giro el rostro e inmediatamente el real atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, en un beso apasionado. En tanto que el clon pasaba el brazo derecho por la cabeza del ojiverde real, y este le pegaba a su cuerpo, atrayéndole en un abrazo intenso.

Thor observó con gula lo que sus hermanos hacían. Cruzó una pierna, mientras recargaba el codo derecho en el descansabrazos. Rápidamente, le sobrecogió una sensación de calor en todo su cuerpo. Se relamía los labios, deseando estar en medio de ese beso tan provocativo y exquisito. Sin embargo, tuvo que contenerse para seguir observando el candente espectáculo que Loki y su copia le proporcionaban.

Mientras el hechicero devoraba a su copia, su mano derecha fue bajando por sobre el níveo pecho, deslizándose lentamente, hasta llegar a la orilla del pantalón. Aunque aquello no fue impedimento para colar su mano por debajo de la tela. Provocando que el clon gimiera suave, entre el beso, al tiempo que Loki sonreía complacido.

_¡Demonios!,_ pensaba Thor. _Malditos sensuales_.

En su entrepierna estaba despertando algo, tan solo por el hecho de mirar como el Loki original besaba con gula a su _otro yo_, y le lanzaba miradas provocativas de vez en vez. Y fue más su ansia, cuando escuchó que la copia comenzó a gemir, al ser estimulado. De algo estaba seguro: esa noche sería una de las que nunca olvidaría.

Cuando el aire fue insuficiente, ambos hechiceros cortaron el beso. Aunque el original seguía en su labor con la entrepierna del otro, mientras que este recargaba la cabeza en su hombro. Gimiendo quedo. Moviendo suavemente las caderas, y manteniendo los ojos entrecerrados fijos en Thor. Entre tanto, Loki lamía y succionaba su cuello, mirando al ojiazul de vez en cuando.

No supo si fue por lo que estaba presenciando, o porque su instinto se lo dictaba, pero Thor comenzó a suspirar igualmente cuando sus ojos enfocaron los del Loki original. Y sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, su diestra comenzó a descender hasta su entrepierna, desabrochando su pantalón. Así, observando qué harían ambos hechiceros, comenzó a masturbarse.

Al ver que Thor estaba reaccionando, ante lo que ambos hacían, el ojiverde original sonrió perverso y satisfecho, al tiempo que mordía la nívea piel del cuello de su copia. Provocando que el clon gimiera ronco y sonoro. Arqueándose y cerrando los ojos, mientras seguía friccionando su trasero contra el miembro del pelinegro real. El cual comenzaba a erguirse, ante la estimulación.

Thor continuaba acariciándose a sí mismo, mientras observaba con gula. Ya era preciso que tomara partida en ese encuentro pasional, pero prefirió deleitarse con la escena por unos momentos más. Entre tanto, se retiró el peto que estorbaba, al tiempo que bajaba por completo sus pantalones y se quitaba las botas, porque simplemente el calor lo estaba abrumando.

-Loki...- gimió, mientras se relamía los labios

Este noto que Thor estaba más que excitado y lleno de lujuria. Por un momento creyó que terminaría por hacerles compañía, y ese era el plan. Pero no lo era tan pronto. Después de todo, había pedido que ambos se desnudaran y él seguía con las prendas encima. Por lo que de un momento a otro, el pelinegro saco la mano del interior del pantalón de su copia, causando un jadeo de inconformidad en este. Aunque pronto el mohín fue acallado, cuando el hechicero le quitó la gabardina, al tiempo que lamía el contorno de su oído derecho. Una vez la prenda a un lado, el clon se giró dibujando una sonrisa lujuriosa, misma que el original mostraba. Y llevando sus manos a la prenda superior de Loki, comenzó a desabrocharla, mientras que era tomado por las caderas.

El Dios del Trueno se mantenía en el sillón, solo por una increíble fuerza de voluntad que comenzaba a bajar. La sensualidad de los movimientos tan calientes del Loki original y la copia, lo absorbían por completo. Más el hecho de ver esas sonrisas perversas, que le invitaban a cometer el pecado de lujuria con ellos, en el más banal de los actos.

-Debería castigarte por deleitarte de una manera tan pecaminosa contigo mismo, Loki

En cuanto el aludido escuchó aquello, le dedicó una mirada entre traviesa y risueña.

-Niégame que no lo disfrutas

Inquirió insinuante, mientras que su copia terminaba de quitarle la gabardina, dejándole en las mismas condiciones de semi desnudez.

Thor sonrió de lado, dejando de _auto complacerse_.

-No, ciertamente no. Ambos me deleitan demasiado- se puso de pie, acercándose lentamente a la cama -...Comienzo a creer que han estado practicando a mis espaldas

-Hah... ¿tú crees?

El ojiverde expresó, observándole acercarse. En tanto que su copia le pegaba su cuerpo, y comenzaba a lamer y succionar su cuello, haciéndole jadear y cerrar brevemente los ojos. Comenzando después a acariciarse, mutuamente. Emitiendo jadeos y suspiros de placer.

El rubio levanto una ceja, observando la escena que Loki y la copia comenzaban a armar. Sintió que su entrepierna volvía a deshacerse en calor. Planeaba tocarse de nuevo, pero prefirió _ayudar_ un poco a que terminaran por desvestirse los hechiceros. Rodeó la cama. Se arrodilló, lentamente, sobre las sabanas, tomando por las caderas a la copia. Comenzando a besarle la espalda, mientras bajaba su ropa interior.

-Claro… hasta podría afirmar que te has vuelto experto al _auto explorarte_- inquirió mordiendo la piel de la espalda

Loki rio suave y ronco, ante el comentario. Ya que aparte de parecerle divertido, lo que Thor pensaba, no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

-Haha... Vamos, Thor... deja de espiarme cuando... me divierto a solas...

Decía entrecortadamente, a modo de broma, mientras tomaba las caderas de su copia con demanda, y frotaba su entrepierna contra la de este. Moviéndose en un suave y constante vaivén ardiente, causando que jadeara y echara la cabeza atrás. En tanto que su clon se aferraba a sus hombros y se arqueaba, soltando un sonoro sollozo de placer, al sentir el bulto debajo del pantalón de Loki presionándose contra el suyo. Más la mordida de Thor, en su espalda. Ante esto, el ojiverde autentico se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo el placer y la lujuria correr a gran velocidad por todo su cuerpo. Por lo que tomo el rostro de su clon y lo atrajo para besarlo nuevamente. Colando su lengua ansiosa, dentro de la boca del otro, comenzando a enredarse una con la otra. Emitiendo sonidos húmedos, acompañados de gemidos entrecortados, ahogados entre sus bocas.

El comentario de Loki encendió los bajos instintos del rubio, quien de inmediato tomó partida en aquel sensual acto. Colando sus manos por debajo de la tela, de la ropa interior de la copia, y masajeando su bulto.

-Y no me has invitado...- sonrió pícaramente, viendo de reojo al Loki original que seguía besando con gula a su copia -Y eres muy egoísta, además... Comparte un poco

Tomó el mentón de la copia, (no muy gentilmente), deshaciendo el beso entre los hechiceros para comenzar a besarlo. Juntando su pecho contra la espalda descubierta, deleitándose a placer.

El ojiverde sonrió ladino, ante lo que Thor acababa de decir.

-No sabía que te interesara verme mientras lo hacía. De otro modo, te habría dado una sesión especial

Dijo en un comentario cargado de lujuria, mientras que observaba complaciente el cuadro tan excitante de Thor devorando a su copia, al mismo tiempo que le masturbaba. Inmediatamente, Loki quiso ser parte de la acción, por lo que comenzó a lamer el cuello de su otro yo. Escuchándole gemir ante el acto.

El Dios del Trueno seguía besando a la copia, cuando sintió que el Loki original también tomaba partido en aquello. Sonrió para sí mismo, sin dejar su labor en los labios y el miembro de la copia que claramente estaba excitado.

-¿Sesión especial?- preguntó cuándo le faltaba el aire -Resérvamelo para mi cumpleaños- dijo, mordiendo el otro lado del cuello de la copia -¿Estás de acuerdo?- esta vez, la pregunta la dirigió al hechicero falso

-¿Tengo opción?

La copia respondió, sonriendo de lado, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño, mientras que acercaba más a si el rostro del otro hechicero con la mano izquierda. En tanto que pasaba el brazo derecho por detrás de la cabeza de Thor. Por otro lado, Loki dejo de deleitarse con la nívea piel para sonreír ladino, al tiempo que atraía el rostro del ojiazul, obligándole a dejar el cuello de su copia. Susurrándole después, en tono sensual y provocativo.

-Dalo por hecho

Thor relamió sus labios, para después, morder el labio inferior del Loki original e introducir su lengua para juguetear con la ajena. Entonces, una de sus manos de coló al pantalón del hechicero y comenzó a deslizarlo con ansias.

-Recuéstate- le ordenó a la copia

El clon acato la orden, sin demora, recostándose sobre la cama de finas sabanas de seda color vino. Observando golosamente. Esperando ansioso, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, ante la vista tan sensual y erótica. Thor abrazando a Loki, mientras que fundía sus labios con los ajenos. En tanto que el ojiverde le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, y se friccionaba contra él.

Thor miro por el rabillo del ojo que la copia estaba en posición, por lo que procedió a recostar suavemente al hechicero original, a un lado de su copia. Rompiendo el beso a regañadientes. Se arrodilló frente a ambos y colocó una mano en cada prenda de ropa interior, tanto la del Loki original como el falso. Acto seguido, levantó una ceja con alevosía y lujuria.

-Creo que esto no les servirá- dijo, mientras bajaba lentamente la ropa, dejándolos desnudos

Ambos hechiceros alzaron las caderas para dejar que Thor sacara las prendas. Plasmando una expresión lujuriosa en sus rostros, al tiempo que los dedos del rubio rozaban con total intensión la piel lechosa, conforme iba avanzando por sobre esta.

Thor se relamió los labios, una vez más, terminando de sacar las prendas, comenzando a quitarse la suya. Una vez en desnudez total se dispuso a _castigar_ a los dos. Tomó ambos miembros por la base, y procedió a estimularlos como era debido.

El par de Lokis gimieron de forma ronca y sonora, cuando Thor comenzó a masturbarles. Sus manos subían y bajaban a un ritmo constante, y demasiado ardiente. Tanto que ambos se retorcían, moviendo las caderas y arrugando la sabana con las manos, mientras que sus rostros se fruncían llenos de placer. Manteniendo los labios entreabiertos. Liberando jadeos entrecortados.

-Aaah... Mmm...

-Thor... Nhg...

Casi al instante de oír los gemidos llenos de placer, la erección de Thor tomó forma, de una manera poderosa.

-Ahora lo disfrutaran más- les advirtió, acomodándose en medio de ambos

Pronto, el rubio sacó su lengua para dar una lamida desde la base hasta la punta del miembro del Loki original. En seguida, repitiendo la acción con el otro. Y así, simultáneamente se dedicó a hacerles una felación a los dos.

Sin duda comenzaban a disfrutarlo mucho más. Sentir su mano, era algo bastante placentero. Pero aquella lengua tibia y húmeda, ansiosa por darles más goce era más que excitante… era sublime. Por lo que ambos falos reaccionaron irguiéndose, fieramente. Palpitando y empezando a lubricar.

La lengua de Thor se movía de forma desesperada. Deseaba probar cada rincón. Cada detalle. Cada parte de la piel carnosa de Loki, y retenerla en su memoria. Cuando percibió el pre-seminal correr a lo largo de ambos miembros, sonrió complacido. Y sin miramientos, engulló la erección del Loki original, masturbando mientras tanto con su mano a la copia.

Loki se encorvo, al momento de sentir su erección siendo engullida con gula y pasión. Soltando un par de gemidos, mientras que cerraba los ojos y enredaba los dedos de la mano derecha en la rubia cabellera. En tanto que con la mano izquierda acariciaba su propio pecho y vientre. Mientras tanto, la copia no distaba mucho del mismo estado de éxtasis. Gimiendo y relamiéndose los labios, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta el vientre.

Los gemidos que llegaban hasta sus oídos, solo acrecentaban su pasión. Era demasiado placer el que inundaba las venas del rubio. Prueba de ello, era su erección restregándose contra las sabanas, de forma ansiosa. Dejó su labor en el falo del original, momentos después, para engullir esta vez el de la copia. Haciéndolo con la misma hambre y deseo, masturbando ahora al Loki real.

El clon gimió ronco. Removiéndose y echando la cabeza atrás. Solo se trataba de una copia del ser original, pero aquello no dejaba de causarle efectos intensos. Inmediatamente, el clon tomo la cabeza de Thor entre sus manos, indicándole que aumentara la velocidad, al tirar de los mechones dorados. Era demasiado placentero. Y quería sentir todavía más, antes de que el tiempo se le acabara.

Thor asimiló los deseos de la copia, y de inmediato aceleró el ritmo de sus mamadas. Engullía una y otra vez con lascivia. Amaba hacerlo de esa forma. Notó que sus mechones eran tirados con un poco de fuerza, pero poco le importaba, puesto que el placer que sentía sobrepasaba la molestia del cabello.

Mientras tanto, la otra mano del rubio buscaba traviesa la entrada del Loki original, y al encontrarla, comenzó a acariciarla. Rozándola. Explorándola, para después, posar sus dedos en la boca del hechicero real, pidiéndole que los ensalivara debidamente

Loki entendió al instante lo que Thor le pedía. Por lo que tomo la muñeca del rubio con su mano derecha, para luego, comenzar a lamer los dedos de forma desinhibida. Succionándolos de vez en cuando, como simulando hacerle una felación, dedo por dedo. Por otro lado, la copia movía sus caderas con cierto desespero, cuando a los pocos segundos se encorvo totalmente, mientras soltaba un grito mudo y explotaba dentro de la boca de Thor. Para luego hundirse en la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Thor saboreó el tibio líquido de la copia, al tiempo que le acariciaba el pecho, apretando uno de sus pezones. Claramente no iba a darle respiros. En lo que el Loki original terminaba de ensalivar sus dedos, dirigió su boca al falo de éste, retomando la felación que había dejado inconclusa. Mezclando el semen del clon con su saliva, para humedecer todo el tallo y dar lengüetazos en la punta del glande. Excitándose más cuando Loki gimió.

-Nnh... Oh, Thor...

El ojiverde volvió a deshacerse en cuanto sintió la lengua del ojiazul, nuevamente sobre su erección. Su lengua era realmente gloriosa. Lamía una y otra vez, de base a punta, recreándose un poco más con la cabeza. Lamiendo en círculos y luego al centro, estimulando aquella breve abertura. Provocándole varios espasmos que comenzaban a presagiar el pronto final.

Se asomaba el pronto clímax. El Dios del Trueno pudo notarlo con facilidad, por la manera que Loki gemía y se contraía con gracia. Se dio el lujo de prolongarle el orgasmo, apretando su miembro por la base, (no tan fuerte), mientras se divertía succionando de vez en vez aquella punta tan sensible. En lo que el hechicero real seguía arqueándose contra su lengua, Thor dejó su labor en los pezones de la copia, para darle una mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Indicándole que se encargara de ensalivar su mano.

-Agh...

El Loki original se quejó, livianamente, ante la perversa idea de Thor de truncar el orgasmo que tanto ansiaba. Aunque por seguir siendo objeto de aquellas atenciones tan ardientes, bien podría esperar un poco más. Por otro lado, la copia, aun respirando ansioso, comenzó con la tarea de humedecer los gruesos dedos, mientras imaginaba lo que vendría después. Causando que sus entrañas se estremecieran impacientes.

Finalmente, Thor libero el falo del ojiverde, mientras preparaba su boca para recibir la semilla. Aunque por otro lado, sentir sus dedos siendo ensalivados con gula, le provocaron un deseo precipitado de llevarlos a la entrada del clon, aunque sin penetrarla aun. Su pensamiento se estaba volviendo sádico, vaya que sí. Y todo se lo debía a la sensualidad de tener a los dos Loki retorciéndose en medio, de una forma que era inmoral y le producía los más obscuros deseos. Acarició entonces la periferia del clon, y con suma delicadeza introdujo una porción de su dedo índice

En el instante en que Thor introdujo parte de aquel primer dedo, el Loki falso echó la cabeza hacia atrás, emitiendo un sonido lastimero, aunque con tintes de placer, mientras retorcía la sabana entre sus dedos. Respirando agitado, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño con cierta incomodidad. Entre tanto, el Loki original estaba a las puertas de la gloria. Por lo que solo bastaron unos cuantos segundos para terminar corriéndose, de forma intensa, soltando un liberador gemido grave. Encorvándose tanto como pudo, para luego caer sobre el colchón, completamente extasiado.

La segunda semilla en su boca era igual de exquisita que la primera, (puesto que provenía de la misma persona). Thor limpió un poco del semen que se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios, y para no desperdiciar tan precioso líquido, hizo que se deslizara en la entrada del Loki original a modo de lubricante. Mientras que se ocupaba de acariciar la periferia del hechicero real, Thor continúo con su trayecto en el interior del falso. Deslizó por completo su índice. Deleitándose por los gemidos que este liberaba y volvió a besarlo, solo porque su instinto se lo dictaba. Sin olvidarse del Loki original, masajeó un poco sus muslos y procedió de la misma manera con su entrada que con la del otro.

El clon se quejó livianamente, entre el beso, cuando Thor adentro por completo su dedo índice, al tiempo que sus paredes internas se cerraban. Apretándole y hundiéndole. Mientras tanto, el ojiverde autentico gemía y se removía, al sentir un primer dedo entrando suave, hasta el fondo.

Sonrió con perversidad extrema, incorporándose para deleitarse con el cuadro tan encantador que había creado: ambos Lokis retorciéndose ante la invasión de sus dedos.

-Y se preguntaban que si podía con los dos- dijo campal -Magos... siempre desconfiando del prójimo- se burló mientras removía sus dedos con total libertad, en sus respectivas entradas

Tanto el Loki original como la copia, eran presa del morboso placer apabullante que Thor les provocaba. Era cierto. Definitivamente, ambos le debían una disculpa al Poderoso Dios del Rayo. Y vaya que sí. Rápidamente, el falo de ambos hechiceros volvió a erguirse, producto del enorme goce al que eran sometidos. Por lo que empezaron a tocarse ellos mismos.

Y para seguir vanagloriándose, el ojiazul arremetió con mayor intensidad en la cavidad de ambos, insertando un dedo medio en los dos. Se relamió los labios por ver que ambas erecciones correspondían sus atenciones. Y se excitó aún más, al sentir sus dedos siendo apresados por las paredes de los hechiceros, a causa de la sensación tan cálida que estos les proporcionaban.

-¿Nada de reclamos?- preguntó burlonamente, al notar que a ambos Lokis les costaba seguir el paso -Está bien, pero su castigo no termina aún

Visualizó con gula ambas entradas, ya húmedas. Y se dispuso a insertar un tercer dedo, en cada una.

-Ngh...

-Aaah...

Cuando el tercer invasor arremetió en cada una de las entradas, el par de Lokis se arqueó al mismo tiempo. Gimiendo y sollozando, placenteramente. Los cuerpos deshaciéndose sobre las sábanas, comenzaban a bañarse de un brillo sensual, a causa del intenso calor y el movimiento. Sus facciones se comprimían en un éxtasis glorioso, mientras que sus caderas buscaban ansiosas a los intrusos, cada que estos se retiraban durante las estocadas. Ninguno dejaba de jadear, ni de tocar su propio cuerpo en busca de aumentar las sensaciones. Y por si fuera poco, Thor acababa de advertirles que aún no tenía pensado concluir con su _castigo_. Por lo que ambos hechiceros se estremecieron al imaginar lo que vendría después.

Extasiado, Thor siguió arremetiendo contra aquellas estrechas entradas, con sus tres dedos. Notó que ambos Lokis temblaban ante sus futuros planes... y vaya que eran para temblar. En esos momentos en los que el placer era extremo y fluía como cauce en las venas del Dios del Trueno, su perversa idea de castigar a su hermano comenzó a colarse por su aurea cabeza.

-Me halaga que disfruten del castigo- dijo campal -¿No sería magnífico tener otro _verdugo_ de mí mismo porte?- inquirió maliciosamente

Ante aquella insinuación, ambos hechiceros fijaron la vista nublada y vidriosa sobre Thor. Aunque la copia seguía mirando al rubio con cierta confusión, el Loki original entendió de inmediato el significado de aquella morbosa idea. Por lo que terminó sonriendo de medio lado, aún con rasgos de placer en el rostro sonrosado.

-Un verdugo extra, ¿ah?...- dijo entre jadeos -Dijiste poder solo... ¿recuerdas?

Inquirió a modo de provocación. Aunque realmente a idea de Thor le agradaba, y bastante. Entonces, el rubio le devolvió una mirada de perversión intensa.

-¿Y no he cumplido mi palabra? Ten un poco de consideración con tu copia...- decía sin dejar de dilatar ambas entradas -Para cuando acabe contigo, él ya habrá desaparecido... No podemos dejar que se quede sin su castigo- dirigió su mirada, ahora a la copia -¿O sí?

El clon, solo atino a sonreír de la misma forma maliciosa que Thor.

-Nh... Definitivamente... no...- expresó entre jadeos, mirando de reojo a Loki

Entonces, el hechicero plasmo una sonrisa llena de morbo, para luego, cerrar los ojos en tanto que murmuraba frases en un idioma que Thor no reconoció. E inmediatamente, una copia del rubio se materializo a su costado derecho.

La primera impresión de Thor al ver a su réplica en traje de Adán, igual que él, fue un pensamiento perverso: _Dioses... debí haber pensado en esto hace mucho_. El clon del ojiazul, le miró con marcada extrañeza también. Misma que desapareció al notar al par de Lokis siendo preparados por el rubio original.

-¿Te diviertes?- preguntó el clon del Dios del Trueno

-No tienes idea- contestó de manera maliciosa -Pero Loki no ha recibido su castigo aún, y me parece que no podemos hacerlos esperar más

-Totalmente de acuerdo...- inquirió el clon, con malicia

El Thor original sacó sus dedos de las húmedas cavidades, para posicionarse encima del Loki original. (Típico, original con original). En tanto que el clon del nórdico iba a posicionarse encima de la copia.

El Loki real abrió las piernas, en cuanto noto las intenciones del Thor auténtico, al igual que hizo su copia con el clon del rubio. Sin duda, el ojiverde pensaba que eso tenía que volver a repetirse.

-¿Ahora... nos castigarás por... haber sido niños malos?

Loki pregunto al Thor original con cara de ingenuidad, pero totalmente cargada de lujuria. Al instante, el rubio sonrió de lado, tratando de hacerse el severo, al igual que su copia.

-Oh, sí... A ambos les aguarda...

-Un castigo ejemplar- completó su clon

Y como si hubieran ensayado, ambos Dioses del Trueno levantaron las caderas de sus respectivos ajusticiados. Se apoyaron con sus diestras, ayudando así a sus miembros a entrar en las cavidades, uno a su propio ritmo.

-Aagh...

-Nhk...

El par de hechiceros se retorció sobre la cama, ante la invasión. Una cosa eran tres dedos y otra muy diferente sentir un falo bastante inusual abriéndose paso, a través de las cavidades estrechas. Por lo que en respuesta, ambos contrajeron sus entradas aprisionando al par de erecciones, mientras sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas y fruncían el ceño con una expresión entre dolosa y ardiente.

Ambos Thor intentaban avanzar de la manera más gentil que su tosca personalidad les permitía. Pero no hubo mucha piedad de su parte, puesto que sus virilidades estaban bastante _dotadas_ de potencialidad, por lo que clavarse en los hechiceros les propiciaba a embestir con ferocidad. El Thor original se apoyó en sus antebrazos, mientras que su clon prefirió tomar por las caderas al Loki falso. Moviéndose suave, para acostumbrarse a la sensación de aprisionamiento.

Poco a poco, el par de hechiceros fue acostumbrando su cuerpo al falo de cada Thor. El Loki original, atrajo el rostro de Thor en busca de un beso apasionado, que le sirviera de distracción momentánea. En tanto que la copia del ojiverde comenzaba a mover las caderas, contra el pene del clon de Thor.

El Thor original correspondió con la misma pasión aquel beso. Colando su lengua con gula y desesperación. Reafirmando el abrazo que mantenía. Cuando su clon pudo notar tan pasional escena, le llego una sensación de envidia. Los originales se veía que lo disfrutaban más que ellos... ¿Iba a permitir que el original fuera más vigoroso? Imposible. Por lo que se reacomodó mejor encima del Loki falso, mordiéndole el cuello para decir con voz maliciosa:

-Hay que demostrarles que las copias somos mejores

El clon de Loki gimió, al sentir la mordida en su cuello. Plasmando casi de inmediato una sonrisa perversa, en su rostro, ante el insinuante comentario del clon de Thor.

-Me agrada la idea

Susurro de forma grave, para luego, atrapar aquellos labios gruesos y rosados entre los suyos. Dejando que la lengua ajena entrara y se enredara con la suya.

El Thor falso sonrió complaciente en el beso. Gozando de probar a su acompañante.

-Perfecto

Susurró contra sus labios, y de inmediato lo tomó por las muñecas para aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas, casi de un modo animal.

Por otro lado, el ojiazul real seguía besando apasionadamente al hechicero, a un paso un poco más lento. Sus penetraciones eran suaves, para darle tiempo a Loki de acostumbrarse. En un instante, entreabrió sus ojos y observó que su copia estaba realmente _divirtiéndose_... y no podía dejarlo ganar. Así que, actuando como lo hacía su copia, arremetió súbitamente contra el ojiverde original, dejando escapar varios gruñidos cargados de deseo.

-Aagh

El Loki autentico soltó un gemido sonoro. Encorvándose, al momento de sentir como Thor le embestía con vigor. Inevitablemente, su interior se cerró fuerte contra el falo, mientras se retorcía y estrujaba las sabanas con sus manos. Entre tanto, su copia parecía estar perdiendo toda razón, al experimentar un goce endemoniado. Aunado a la sensación de sometimiento al que le tenía confinado el Thor falso, al aprisionar sus muñecas contra la almohada.

-Aaah... mas... mmm…dame más...

La copia del pelinegro gemía suplicante, una y otra vez, enredando las piernas en torno al Thor falso.

El clon del Dios del Trueno correspondió aquellas súplicas, besándolo pasionalmente, para después, tomarlo por un hombro, (no tan gentilmente), y voltearlo contra la cama. Así, cuando el Loki falso quedó de pecho contra las sabanas, la copia de Thor se acercó y lo penetró de nuevo. Esta vez, enterrándose por completo. Luego sacando su miembro e insertándolo de nuevo. Así, repetidamente.

El Thor original observó las tácticas de su copia, y siguió embistiendo con desdén y sin piedad la entrada del Loki real. Mordiendo al mismo tiempo su cuello y parte del mentón.

-Estas tan... delicioso...- susurró para provocarle

El clon del ojiverde se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas. Sintiendo como era penetrado con furia, una y otra vez. Tan profundo y tan ardiente, que en un instante, la punta del falo tocó aquel lugar que le hizo contraerse y soltar un gemido ahogado. Enterrando el rostro en la almohada, al tiempo que buscaba con las caderas al falo, cada que este se alejaba de su cuerpo. Por otro lado, el Loki original se aferraba a la espalda de Thor, enterrando las uñas en la piel húmeda por el sudor. Rasguñando y presionando, mientras que el rubio le embestía de igual forma que su clon a la copia de sí mismo.

-Ca...cállate, tonto... Aaah...

Se arqueó al sentir que Thor había llegado hasta lo más profundo. Provocándole un sollozo placentero.

El rubio sonrió de lado por las ansias de su compañero, continuando dando mordidas sin preocupación. Percibió que Loki se arqueaba de placer, al igual que él. Estaban en el límite y al mismo tiempo en el centro, de una forma única que no sabían expresar. Con determinación y total desvergüenza, Thor tomó por las caderas al hechicero, girándolo un poco para que quedara de costado, y así posicionarse tras él. Levantó con su diestra una pierna y le penetró con lascivia, mientras le lamia el cuello.

-Te gusta... no lo niegues...- habló a su oído

Mientras, el clon de Thor arremetía contra aquel punto que le indicaba el lugar más enloquecedor, para el hechicero falso, le recorrió la espalda mientras le volvía a abrazar para continuar marcándolo, a un ritmo implacable. Y como si quisiera volverlo loco, tomó su miembro para masturbarlo.

Loki estrujaba las sabanas, gimoteando y jadeando. Buscando el cuerpo del Thor original, detrás de sí.

-Nnh...Thor...

Por otra parte, el clon del hechicero realmente estaba perdiendo la razón. Primero, embestidas profundas, constantes y sin piedad. Y ahora, la mano del ojiazul a sus espaldas, masturbándolo, llevando el mismo ritmo acelerado que las penetraciones. Vaya que para ser un clon que pronto desaparecería, lo estaba disfrutando bastante.

El ambiente era prácticamente un Valhalla del deseo y lujuria, juntos. Sumando el hecho que ambos Thor eran unos amantes excepcionalmente bruscos y toscos, que solo lograban excitarse más cuando sus compañeros gemían y suplicaban por más.

-Creo que... les gusta su castigo…- comentó el Thor original a su clon, en un plan de _charla amistosa_

-Del Loki original no sé... pero al mío... sí que le gusta el suyo…- le retó la copia

-Te aseguro que... le encanta... porque tú lo estas... haciendo todo mal…

Oh, no debió decir aquella frase pues la copia se ofendió por el comentario del original, que en pocas palabras lo había llamado _impotente_. Así que tomó con más ímpetu el miembro del hechicero falso, y aceleró todavía más las embestidas. El Thor auténtico no se quedó atrás, así que pasó un brazo por los costados de Loki para juguetear con sus pezones, mientras sus piernas se enredaban con más placer y su miembro se enterraba en toda su extensión.

Definitivamente, el clon de Loki estaba embelesado con su castigo, al igual que el original. Ambos hechiceros no dejaban de retorcerse, ni de pedir más placer entre jadeos y gemidos. Comenzando a tornarse todo aquello en una melodía ardiente, que se esparcía por cada rincón de la habitación.

-Agh... tendré que... hacerte enfadar más... seguido...

El pelinegro real dijo entre gemidos cortados, mientras que su copia comenzaba a contraerse más constante e intensamente.

-Apuesto que si

Thor susurró contra su cuello. Lamiéndolo hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, una y otra vez, para después girar su rostro y depositarle un beso suculento.

-Podrán ser... castigados las veces... que les plazca…- el clon del ojiazul gruñó, entrecortadamente

Ambos rubios comenzaban a sentir que todo les abrumaba, al ser apresados por las paredes que se contraían con frecuencia. No habían atenuando el ritmo, al contrario, lo habían acelerado aún más. Pero presentían que el gusto los conduciría en unos instantes a descargar todo su ser en los hechiceros.

No paso mucho cuando el clon de Loki se contrajo violentamente. Soltando un sonoro gemido liberador, terminando por correrse contra la sabana. Enterrando las manos en la cama. Casi inmediatamente, el Loki original rompió el beso que Thor había iniciado, y mientras jadeaba desesperado, se arqueo contra el pecho del ojiazul. Gimiendo ronco, en tanto que cerraba fuertemente su entrada, al tiempo que se corría de forma intensa. Dejando que su semen manchara su abdomen y resbalara cuesta abajo, empapando la sábana.

La mano del Thor falso quedó cubierta de semen. El cual recolectó y llevó a la boca del Loki copia, mientras esperaba el momento oportuno para correrse, que no tardó mucho en llegar. Pues al embelesarse con una contracción que apretó su miembro de forma deliciosa, dejo venirse en intervalos. Quedando recostado en la copia, momentos después. Entre tanto, el verdadero nórdico sintió su miembro palpitar, y dando unas cuantas embestidas más, dejó que su semen fuera extraído por la estrecha entrada que lo succionaba. Mientras que observaba un cuadro encantador con ambos Lokis gimiendo, en el más exquisito orgasmo.

Tanto el Loki original como el clon, quedaron completamente inertes. Uno debajo de un ojiazul, y el otro a su costado. Ambos hechiceros se encontraban con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recuperar la respiración, mientras que eran envueltos por una sublime sensación de desfogue.

Poco a poco, ambos nórdicos fueron saliendo, lentamente, tratando de no lastimar a los ojiverdes. El Thor original se tumbó a un lado de su compañero, recuperando el aliento. En tanto que su clon quedó encima del hechicero falso, sosteniéndose en sus antebrazos, no pegando mucho su cuerpo para dejarlo respirar. El rubio auténtico observó tan encantador cuadro, y de manera posesiva, rodeó a su Loki para recostarse en su pecho. Escuchando perfectamente sus latidos agitados. Besando de vez en vez el área, bajo su rostro.

-El que lo estaba haciendo mal eras tú- expresó burlonamente la copia del rubio

-Ah, mira quien habla. La burda copia de lo que es verdaderamente bueno- contestó egocentrista

-¿Burda copia? ¡Como osas hablarle así al Hijo de Odín!- advirtió, alejándose un poco de su posición

-¡No lo eres! ¡Tú solo eres un clon!- exclamó el original, levantándose en seco

Al escuchar el alboroto que ambos Thor estaban armando, el Loki auténtico volvió de su placentero estado de ausencia, y miro la escena con expresión divertida. En tanto que su copia se giraba, quedando con la espalda contra la cama.

-Típico...- expreso con burla, el clon de Loki, al tiempo que le miraba de reojo y comenzaba a desvanecerse

-¡Narcisista!- gritó con furia, la copia de Thor

-¡Presumido!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Falso!

-Ggghh...- el clon entrecerró los ojos, viéndole como toro endiablado -Eres hombre muerto

Pero antes de que intentara lanzarse a golpearlo, notó que la copia del hechicero estaba desapareciendo, poco a poco. Algo que el Thor original también pudo notar.

-Demonios, no pude cerciorarme de que su castigo fuera ejemplar- el clon del ojiazul expresó, con cierta melancolía

-Por lo que alcancé a percibir, le diste disciplina de calidad- le consoló el original -Pero bueno… no todo se puede tener. Así que, si me permites...- dijo alejándose y recostándose al lado del único y autentico Loki, tomándolo por el mentón -Debo darle el beso de buenas noches a Loki

-Par de arrogantes

El ojiverde se burló, sonriendo ampliamente, justo antes de ser acallado por los labios de Thor. Mientras tanto, el clon del rubio también comenzaba a desmaterializarse, poco a poco.

Para cuando el clon se desvaneció, Thor seguía besando a Loki como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Aunque pronto el aire hizo falta.

-¿Arrogante, dices?- levantó una ceja, mirándole entre serio y malicioso -Necesitas cuidar más tu vocabulario, o no podré levantarte el castigo

-Hahaha... pero si es tan divertido fastidiarte- rio despreocupadamente, mostrando matices de cinismo y desfachatez, curvando los labios en una amplia sonrisa -Por qué entonces debería abstenerme... tonto, egocéntrico, y ARROGANTE hermano...

Expresó a modo de traviesa provocación, mirando los labios entreabiertos de Thor, para luego, clavar aquel par de esmeraldas risueñas en los zafiros intensos del rubio. Realmente, no le desagradaba la idea de tener que _sufrir_ las consecuencias, al ganarse un merecido castigo ejemplar por su mal comportamiento. Por lo que no fue novedad que su imaginación maliciosa comenzara a trabajar, ideando nuevas travesuras futuras que pudieran traerle _problemas_ con Thor.

El mayor reclinó su cabeza, alzando su mentón, complacido por el tono travieso y provocador de su hermano. Usar psicología inversa siempre funciona. Súbitamente, lo recostó de nuevo contra las sabanas, situándose encima suyo. Alzando los brazos del hechicero, por arriba de la obscura cabellera. Apretando sus muñecas con una mano y sosteniéndose con la otra.

-Repítelo si te atreves- le miró con deseo

El ojiverde le sostuvo el reto visual, sin inmutarse ni un poco. Por el contrario, acentuó aquella expresión entre desafiante y traviesa. Sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Que parte quieres que repita? ¿Lo de fastidiarte es divertido? ¿O lo de egocéntrico arrogante?

Thor observó unos momentos más los iris esmeraldas, luego sus labios, su cuerpo desnudo y de nuevo sus labios. Se acercó y sin previo aviso, le besó con gula, nuevamente.

-Ya lo has repetido- susurró contra sus dientes -Un segundo castigo... te vendrá bien... ¿no crees?- decía entre beso y beso

-Mmh... Si... eso creo... necesito un poco de... disciplina...

Murmuraba entre jadeos, mientras que su cuerpo buscaba el ajeno, al tiempo que Thor le devoraba hambriento. Definitivamente, aquella sesión de disciplina a cargo de Thor, era la mejor que pudo experimentar en su vida. Y si había que repetirlo… qué más daba.

**-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-**

**Notas finales:**

¿Sobrevivientes? O.O…Espero que sí, o tendremos serios problemas con nuestra entrada al cielo, por haber sido causantes de una muerte en masa xD…Pues, no nos queda más que agradecer su valioso tiempo, (y la sangre que hayan derramado por ver esto jeje)…Esperamos que hayan pasado una lectura amena, agradable y llena de emociones perversas xD…Cuídense, saludos a todos y cada uno, y nos estamos viendo en el siguiente ;)…


End file.
